Oil field operations often include the delivery of devices to the downhole environment from initial completions through reentry long after completions are installed and at all times in between. Entries to the downhole environment often need to be oriented and positively located to ensure the purpose of the entry can be properly carried out. Measurement while drilling, casing collar locators, seismic devices, selective profiles for dogs or collets and orientation profiles have all been employed to assist in positive location but in each case several tools and potentially additional runs have been necessary to achieve the desired result.